The Dangers of Cake Baking
by diamond-helen
Summary: Remus and Sirius try to bake Harry a birthday cake, leading to chocolaty smutty goodness. SB/HG/RL


_Inspired by angelically-devilish, who distracted me with images of chocolate covered Marauders. And Happy Birthday Harry!_

Hermione walked into the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place in time to see Sirius point his wand at the mixing bowl in front of him. The result was instant and dramatic as the contents pretty much exploded, covering his face, arms and chest. The bang, and Sirius' swearing as he was coated in the brown mixture was enough to make Remus jump. The spoon and bowl he was using also went flying, splattering him in a darker brown substance. The two men looked at each other in bewilderment. Their expressions proved too much for Hermione who leant against the doorframe as she shook with giggles.

"What are you two doing?" She asked when she could breathe again. "Apart from making a mess?"

Her lovers looked at her pathetically. "We were baking a cake for Harry's birthday." Remus said.

"As a surprise." Sirius added. "It was going so well too" he added mournfully. Hermione suppressed another fit of giggles as she walked over to them. She reached up and ran her finger down Sirius' nose, scooping up some of the mixture, then sucked it off her finger. Remus and Sirius both looked less forlorn at her actions.

"Mmm, it IS good." She said. "Let me guess, you added the flour and then used a spell to mix it?"

"Yeah, and it did mix, but it also exploded a little." Sirius said.

"A little?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised as her gaze wandered down the cake covered Sirius and to the floor and work-top, both coated in cake mix. Sirius just shrugged. "Ok, so that explains you, but what were you mixing Remus?"

"The icing." Was the reply.

"Before the cake cooked?" She asked.

"Yeah, then it would be ready to put on once the cake was out of the oven." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"Except that icing sets." She got two confused frowns. "So by the time the cake was cooked the icing wouldn't spread onto the cake." Hermione grinned as she looked at the chocolate covered Remus. "Shame, it looks like really good icing." She then repeated her actions from earlier, dipping her finger into the chocolate icing covering his skin then sucking the mixture off. "So good." She looked from one to the other, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I can't decide which tastes better, chocolate cake Sirius or chocolate icing Remus. Think I need another taste." She leant over to Sirius and ran her tongue up the exposed skin at the top of his chest, where his shirt was undone, gathering the cake mix on her tongue. She moaned, the chocolate mixed with the unique taste of Sirius was a heady combination.

Sirius reached for her to pull her to him, but Hermione slipped out of his arms and kissed her way along Remus' jaw, removing the chocolate that gathered there. "It's a tough decision, but Remus in chocolate tastes better. Sorry."

Sirius pouted, then shook his head. "That's only because Remus is covered in more chocolaty chocolate." He said. Hermione smiled.

"I'll have to test that theory then." She dipped her fingers into what was left of the bowl of icing and smeared the gooey icing onto a clear patch of Sirius' skin. Lowering her head she licked it off him, smiling against his skin when he groaned. "You're right, you both taste good covered in this. I just can't decide which is nicer." She closed her eyes, apparently deliberating deeply.

With her eyes shut she couldn't see the matching smirks Sirius and Remus gave.

"You know what would taste better than either of us?" Sirius asked, his voice low and seductive.

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself between the two, her favourite place to be. "No, what?" She asked.

"Chocolate covered Hermione." Remus whispered. He plucked the bowl of icing from her hands as Sirius lifted her onto the work top. "I wonder what part of her tastes best when its covered in chocolate?"

"I think it's our scientific duty to find out Moony." Sirius dipped his finger into the bowl and wiped a blob of icing onto Hermione's nose. She giggled as his tongue came out at licked her clean. "Pretty good." He said.

"Really? How about here." Remus copied Sirius' actions, this time on her cheek. They continued to put the icing on her, hands, arms, knees, shoulders, even the top of her foot. Although they weren't touching anywhere particularly sensitive Hermione was going mad, the licking and sucking at her skin turning her on until she could barely think. After a few minutes Sirius unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her. He pulled her hips to the edge of the counter and drew a line of chocolate from just below her breasts to just above her skirt. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin of her tummy until every trace of chocolate was gone and she was squirming madly. As soon as Sirius lifted his head Remus placed a chocolaty line from the hollow of her throat to between the swell of her breasts. He lapped at the skin, removing the chocolate.

"Oh God, stop, please. Too much, too much." Hermione begged, feeling as if every nerve ending in her body was on fire, the contact both too much and nowhere near enough.

"Stop? But we haven't finished." Remus said. "We don't know how good you taste here" He brushed his hand across her breast, the lace of her bra rubbing against her puckered nipple. She moaned.

"Or here" Sirius added, sliding his hand up her thigh and across the crotch of her panties.

"Don't care," Hermione panted, "need you both, right now." She wrapped her hands around Remus' neck and kissed him, sliding her tongue between her lips. He moved so that he was stood between her legs and she rubbed herself against the hardness in his jeans. Remus slid his hands up her back and deftly unhooked her bra, as soon as Hermione pulled it off he sucked one nipple into his mouth, his hand teasing its twin. Hermione moaned, only for Sirius to muffle the sound with his lips on hers. She reached for the buttons on Sirius shirt, pulling them open and pushing the garment to the floor impatiently, causing Sirius to chuckle. Her hands ran along the defined lines of Sirius' chest as she kissed him, only to be distracted by Remus lightly bighting her nipple. She moaned again and slid her hands down Remus' shirt to the buckle of his belt.

He laughed. "Impatient are we?" Hermione wriggled against him in answer. He pushed her hands away from the fasten of his jeans and lifted her from the work top, moving to the bench by the table he sat so Hermione was straddling his legs. Sirius stood behind her and gently tugged her to her feet before sliding her skirt and panties off her. He pulled her tightly against him, his hands sliding down her body to between her legs.

"Fuck, so fucking hot for us." He groaned as he ran his fingers through her slick folds. Remus growled from his seat on the bench, and pulled Hermione back down, kissing her fiercely. She quickly freed his erection from the confines of her jeans and sank down onto his hard length. His fingers bit into her hips as he filled her. She rolled her hips, making him hiss, then turned and looked over her shoulder at Sirius.

"Siri, need you too, please." She gasped. He pushed his jeans off and stepped behind her. He dropped to his knees. He muttered a lubricant charm familiar to all three and pushed into her. Hermione dropped her head to Remus' shoulder as she was stretched and filled by the two men. She loved being between them, so full, do desired. With practised ease they began to move, thrusting in and out of her. It didn't take long before Hermione felt her muscles flutter and tighten. Sensing this her lovers began to move faster, quickly pushing her into her climax, she moaned their names as they kept moving through her orgasm. Sirius thrust once more then spilled himself inside her with a groan. The sight of his two lovers coming was too much for Remus, who quickly followed.

They slid off the bench to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs. Remus looked over at the mess from their cake baking, and the clothes scattered across the kitchen.

"Maybe we should just buy Harry a cake." He said. "Too messy this way."

Hermione smiled sleepily. "Actually I rather like the way you bake cakes. Can I have one for my birthday?" Remus and Sirius swapped grins.

"Why wait til then?" Sirius asked. "We'll make you a cake any time you like."

"Good. Right now I could use a shower. Want to share?" Remus stood, pulled her to her feet and apparated upstairs to the bathroom, Sirius right behind them. They were too busy in the shower to hear Harry come in, and his surprised exclamation at the state of the kitchen.

He ran a hand through his hair as he took in the cake mix and clothes everywhere. "Thank Merlin Molly said she'd take care of the cake."


End file.
